American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: February 26, 1983
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: February 26, 1983 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1983. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on February 26, 1983, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf", a single featuring a music video directed by Russell Mulcahy. The compilation also includes Michael Jackson, an artist Duran Duran dedicated "Do You Believe in Shame?" to on several 2009 ''Summer Tour'' shows shortly after the singer died (including the Saratoga show). Track listing LW#1: "Baby, Come To Me" - Patti Austin with James Ingram 40. "Don't Tell Me You Love Me" - Night Ranger 39. "Poison Arrow" - ABC 38. "Tied Up" - Olivia Newton-John 37. "My Kind of Lady" - Supertramp 36. "The Clapping Song" - Pia Zadora 35. "I'm Alive" - Neil Diamond 34. "Dreamin' Is Easy" - Steel Breeze 33. "The Woman In Me" - Donna Summer 32. "I've Got A Rock 'N' Roll Heart" - Eric Clapton 31. "Come On Eileen" - Dexy's Midnight Runners 30. "Maneater" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 29. "Sexual Healing" - Marvin Gaye 28. "The Other Guy" - Little River Band 27. "Fall In Love With Me" - Earth, Wind & Fire 26. "On The Loose" - Saga 25. "I Know There's Something Going On" - Frida LDD: "I Made It Through The Rain" - Barry Manilow 24. "Mr. Roboto" - Styx 23. "Breaking Us In Two" - Joe Jackson 22. "You Can't Hurry Love" - Phil Collins 21. "One On One" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 20. "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) - Journey 19. "Africa" - Toto 18. "Twilight Zone" - Golden Earring 17. "Allentown" - Billy Joel 16. "All Right" - Christopher Cross 15. "Heart To Heart" - Kenny Loggins 14. "You Are" - Lionel Richie 13. "Your Love Is Driving Me Crazy" - Sammy Hager 12. "Goody Two Shoes" - Adam Ant 11. "Back on the Chain Gang" - The Pretenders 10: "Pass The Dutchie" - Musical Youth 09. "We've Got Tonight" - Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton 08. "Down Under" - Men At Work 07. "You And I" - Eddie Rabbit with Crystal Gayle LDD: "Just To Be Close To You" - The Commodores 06. "Hungry Like the Wolf" - Duran Duran 05. "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" - Culture Club 04. "Billie Jean" - Michael Jackson 03. "Stray Cat Strut" - Stray Cats 02. "Shame on the Moon" - Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band 01. "Baby, Come To Me" - Patti Austin with James Ingram Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark